


A New Kind of Hunt

by letsgetweird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad!Sam, Easter, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Fic, Team Free Will, easter bunny!cas, honestly just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetweird/pseuds/letsgetweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ridiculously fluffy destiel and TFW ficlet, set some Easter in the distant future, when all is right in the world for our three heroes.</p>
<p>(This is just a ficlet I wrote for tumblr--thedreamllama-- but since it turned out a little longer than expected, I decided to post it here, too).</p>
<p>Happy Easter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Kind of Hunt

The door to the bathroom swung open, and Dean turned to get a look. He stoically bit back his laughter and merely gave a quick nod to Cas. The angel narrowed his eyes, and Dean couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up in his chest.

He had tried— really he had— not to laugh. But how could he not?

Because standing in his bathroom doorway, was a six foot tall, disgruntled, disheveled, angelic Easter bunny. 

Cas crossed his arms over his chest, and the brown furry mittens covering his hands struggled to find purchase on the fluffy sleeves of the costume. Dean laughed even harder.

Really, how had he talked Cas into this again?

“I’m taking it off,” Cas pouted, turning back into the bathroom.

“No!” Dean cried, still trying to stifle his laughter as he made to grab Cas’s arm to stop him. “You look… cute, Cas. You really do. I just… I didn’t know what to expect, is all.”

Apart from the glower Cas was directing at him, he really did look cute. The costume was one of those with a hood you pull over your head for the ears. So Cas’s face, since it was out in the open, had needed some decoration.

Cas was wearing honest-to-god blush, with little black dots for freckles on his cheeks, little lines shooting out of some of them to represent whiskers. A little pink, upside down triangle covered the tip of his nose. 

Dean had never seen anything more adorable. He leaned in to gently brush his lips against the Easter bunny’s, and Cas sighed against his mouth.  
“Think of Sam…and Junior,” Dean said, wrapping his arms around Cas’s fuzzy waist.

Cas huffed.

“I’m doing this for Junior only,” he replied grumpily. “You and Sam are going to be just insufferable about it, I can tell.”

“We’ll be nice, okay?” Dean hummed as he nuzzled Cas’s fur-clad ear.

“Fine…” Cas whispered, leaning in to Dean’s touching. Dean pulled away, and Cas’s cranky expression returned to him. “I’ll never understand some human traditions,” he sighed.

+++

The park bustled with children and their parents, all scurrying to find the right section for their children’s age groups. Cas, unfortunately for him, was the center of attention. Children milled up to him for candy while their parents tried to arrange the child and Cas for a decent photo. Dean was pretty sure Cas looked like a man trying to smile through a bought of constipation in all of them. He looked so damned uncomfortable, and Dean was probably enjoying it a little too much.

There were some sweet moments, though. Once a mother dragged her little girl— who was crying and complaining of a tummy ache— up to Cas. She’d probably had too much sugar, and Dean could related. He’d already sneaked into the candy he and Cas had bought for Junior’s Easter basket, and he’d already lived to regret it. 

Dean had watched as Cas had gently placed his hand against the girl’s stomach while posing for a picture. The girl had stopped crying and gasped a little, widening her eyes at Cas. Dean was pretty sure he saw Cas wink at her.

“Oh my god,” Sam chuckled from behind Dean, making him jump out of his reverie. 

“Dude, I know,” he grinned back. “But seriously, no making fun. He’s already fucking pissy as hell about this.”

“Little ears!” Sam said, reaching down to scoop up the toddler at his feet. Dean beamed at his nephew, and pulled Dean Jr. out of Sam’s arms.

“Hey, buddy!” Dean cooed as Junior shyly nestled his face into his uncle’s shoulder. “You ready to hunt some eggs?” 

Junior shook his head no.

“What are you talking about?” Sam teased, poking a little at Junior’s ribs. He giggled and turned away. “Mom’s been practicing with you for months!”

“Speaking of, where is the Missus?” Dean asked. 

“She had a late shift at the hospital,” Sam replied, shrugging a little. 

And for a moment, Dean wondered at how normal his life was. After everything, somehow the three of them had managed to carve out their own little apple pie lives. And moreover, they were all actually happy with their lives, something Dean had ruled out for himself long ago. Sam had his family, Dean had Cas, and they both still had each other. Thinking about it was enough to make his chest feel tight and his eyes sting. Jesus, he was turning into an old softie.

And here they were, in the middle of a fucking Easter egg hunt. No monsters to kill, no people to save. Just children to watch and candy to eat. 

Suddenly Junior popped up in his arms. “Uncle Cas!” 

Dean turned to see that Cas was, in fact, approaching them, a tired but content look on his face.

“Hello, Dean,” he said to the little boy. Dean couldn’t help but grin. He’d been blown away when Sam had told him that his wife and he had decided to name their son after him. And if there were a few man-tears shed when Dean had held him for the first time, well, that was between his nephew and himself. They’d managed to avoid confusion in the name department by referring to Sam’s son as “Junior”, but Cas often reverted back to “Dean” as he seemed to like the name.

Junior squirmed in Dean’s arms.

“Uncle Cas, you Easter bunny?” he asked, clearly confused.

“For today, yes.” Cas replied.

“Angel and Easter bunny?” 

Cas put his mitten-clad finger to to his mouth and shhhed conspiratorially. They’d debated on telling Junior the truth of Cas’s nature and eventually decided on keeping him in the know. There had been too many lies between the people in this family, Sam had figured. But he was determined to be careful about what to introduce Junior to and when, trying desperately not to commit the same sins as his father.

Junior reached out and Cas stole him up from Dean, the cheater. Dean hadn’t thought through the fact that Cas would probably be the favorite in his ridiculous get-up. Though he still couldn’t say he envied Cas. The dude deserved a little favoritism for this one.

The little boy giggled as he reached up to tug at Cas’s bunny ears. Sam chuckled again.

“How in the heck did Dean convince you to be the Easter bunny, Cas?”

(That was another weird thing, Sam said things like “heck” and “goshdarnit” now). 

“He promised he would let me—“ Dean pounced to cover Cas’s mouth before he could finish that sentence. 

Sam’s face scrunched, “Ew. I shouldn’t have asked. That one’s on me.”

“Apologies, Sam,” Cas replied, though he didn’t look too sorry at all.

“Well, anyway, we appreciate it,” Sam said, reaching around to pull Cas into an awkward half-hug. “It means a lot to Junior and me, doesn’t it?”

“Bunny!” Junior squealed, pulling on Cas’s costume ears and breaking into a fit of giggles. Cas hauled him over his shoulder and started heading to the section of the park reserved for Junior’s age group. Sam followed them.

Dean pulled out the little disposable camera he’d bought for today. Sam and Cas both liked to use fancy digital cameras and picture phones for their photos, but Dean liked getting the physical copy of his memories. He snapped a few of his little family, as Sam turned back to look at him.

“You gonna come watch this hunt or what?” he asked.

Dean had to swallow the lump in his throat. He couldn’t recall ever having been happier than this moment, watching Cas’s little poofy tail swish as he walked, his brother by his lover’s side, and his nephew in his arms.

And Sam’s son was about to go on a hunt. A hunt that was purely for fun. A hunt in which the worst thing that could happen was grass stains and a sugar high.  


“Yeah,” he called to Sam. “I’m coming.”

fin


End file.
